


but i stand in california with my toes in the sand.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: fictober 2020 [21]
Category: T@gged (Web Series)
Genre: Brandon Darrow is a bit of an asshole, Canon Compliant, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Heavy Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, Sadly, Trevor Askill is BABY, Unresolved Emotional Tension, god i don't even know if i like this, how the show is, playing with feelings, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: At first, it had been something he could wink at Sean over and see the other boy laugh as he asks Trevor to get him another glass of whatever pop they're drinking as he and Sean game on the Askill's videogame set.
Relationships: Trevor Askill/Brandon Darrow
Series: fictober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954993
Kudos: 4





	but i stand in california with my toes in the sand.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like this! it's a bit fucked up but I hope you like it still!

So here's the thing while not traditional in friend dynamics, he works with theirs. Here's the tick of the bombshell, he knows, and he, well, he _knows_. 

At first, it had been something he could wink at Sean over and see the other boy laugh as he asks Trevor to get him another glass of whatever pop they're drinking as he and Sean game on the Askill's videogame set. At first, it had been funny that Trevor had a crush on him, almost like the younger boy himself didn't know it but was still absolutely crushing on Brandon in a way that he didn't mind - Trevor was so good, so good, too good to be touched by his dirty, broken hands so it was funny, it made it funny, he made it funny because that's all he had. That's all he could make it. 

In a way, it was funny because Trevor was too good for him. Sometimes, Sean would say it, would look at Trevor bring two glasses in for them and he'd scoff and say, "Trev, you're too good for him." 

And Brandon would burn in their shared laughter, would crave to tuck Trevor into his arms and lean his head into him until it felt like they could conjoin. 

See, Trevor's crush on him was funny until it wasn't. 

* * *

Trevor's crush was just that until it wasn't. 

Trevor's feelings could be ignored by Brandon easily, he would hear him say something slightly too-off about them but it could be ignored because Trevor was funny and bright and warm in all of the right ways and he made Brandon feel alive in the nicest ways, made him feel amplified like he could be more of himself in front of Trevor. 

He wouldn't throw that away because of Trevor's stupid little crush. 

He insisted that was all it was to him - Trevor's little problem, Trevor's little problem entirely disconnected from him. 

The closest he stepped to Trevor's problem was when he needed something and listen, he knows that's fucked up too. He knows, he knows, he knows - he's damned by all this knowledge but it's so easy. 

And he never takes it too far. Afterall, Trevor is still one of his bros and he likes Trevor, a lot, maybe more than anyone else in the world, but when it's convenient for him, he's not above using it a bit, fluttering his eyelashes at Trevor or telling him he looks good to get something a little faster and he only feels a little guilty about it. 

Sean stops laughing at it and his "you're too good for him" phrase starts to soud a little too genuine. 

The morning after That Night, he wakes up in Trevor's bed and he knows he's taken it too far. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Kudos and comments are appreciated!!!


End file.
